


Tattooed On My Heart

by asgardixn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardixn/pseuds/asgardixn
Summary: Some of his memories from the past night started to come back. Memories that includes Keith cuddling with Lance. Memories that he didn’t want to acknowledge because they reminded him of that night with Lotor. Memories that still haunted him. Memories that includes when he got a tattoo that at points he wished he could just get rid of. He just wanted to get rid of all his memories that had Lotor in them.If only life was that easy.





	Tattooed On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Thin Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754422) by [Minadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadora/pseuds/Minadora). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this first part of this. I got inspired by this after reading On Thin Ice. it's obviously not the same, but some small similarities. ♡

Everyone has a past. Some people have a normal past. Others, not so much. Everything depends on what you do.

Keith, had a not so normal past. He always got into fights at school. At least once a week, he came back with a black eye or a bloody nose. He had different foster parents, but none of them actually cared about him enough to do anything. It wasn’t until a certain family took him in, when his foster parents had finally started to care. He had a brother now and a real family who cared about him. The Shirogane family adopted him and he was happy for once. Shiro, his older brother, taught him that Keith had a natural skill for all sports. He was in track and field, soccer, football and hockey, all during his high school years with the Shirogane family. He also played some other sports but not throughout his four years. He once tried out figure skating, and ended up liking it but that didn’t happen until his late high school years.  His father died a few months after Keith graduated high school. After high school, Keith went to college for four years and studied to be a hockey coach but he knew he wouldn't become a trainer until he was didnt want to play the sport anymore and he wanted to help others play it. Afterall, he was the most athletic person in his class. He was voted most likely to become a professional athlete. And that he did. He played hockey for a club in Texas. That was, until Shiro stopped playing hockey and started figure skating. That forced the family to move to Minnesota. He had a bunch of people in his past life that he never wanted to see ever again. But there were some people he missed that had left him. He wanted a certain person back in his life but that person could be a dick at times. It wasn’t until the family had been living there for a couple months when his mother died. Keith and Shiro were both over 18, they were legal adults so they didn’t go into foster care, or in Keith’s case, back to foster care.

Leaving behind his hobby of figure skating, Keith started playing hockey again at a club about 5 minutes from his apartment. Shiro bought an apartment closer to the arena he skated at. It was all going great, besides the fact that their parents were dead. Until Keith’s coach suggested that he took a figure skating class with Shiro, not knowing that he used to better than Shiro at figure skating.

Keith thought it was crazy, considering that the whole reason he tried figure skating, was because of ice hockey, but that was years ago. “What? Coach, are you crazy? I doubt figure skating is gonna help me be better at hockey!” He really doubted it because he already knew basically everything Shiro knew.

His coach, Coach Sanda, shrugged. “I still think you should try. It might help you move easier on the ice. And you could use some help with your teamwork.” She pointed out, it was true. Every since he stopped figure skating, his teamwork and collaborative work kinda plummeted.

“I don't need to figure skate! If you wanted me to be better with teamwork, you could’ve just made us have a lock in or something! I do not want to figure skate!” Once again, it was true. A reason he stopped figure skating was because it brought back some bad memories, they even cowered over the good memories..

“You need it. Take a course. And you’ll see that your skills improve on both rinks.”

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, thanks.”

“If you don’t take it you don’t get to play next Friday.” She bargained, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, c’mon!” Keith’s arms fell from over his chest and went back to his sides. “You know I’m the teams best shot at beating the Galra.”

“You may be the fastest and the most aggressive, but you certainly are not our best chance. You forget that our team was great before you came, you just made it better. Sign up for at least one lesson.”

Keith was quiet for a bit, debating his options. One, take one lesson and play the game on Friday. Two, ignore her and don’t play. Either way it was a win-lose. “Fine. I’ll go to one lesson.”

“You might as well also go to one of their competitions while your at it. I’m sure they have a competition soon.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll go to a competition.” Keith groaned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Keith put on his jacket and walked out into the Minnesota cold. He walked towards the direction of his house. He pulled out his phone and went to his contacts he was debating whether or not to call his brother now or not at all and just show up at the arena, considering it was only 4 pm, meaning Shiro would still be in practice. He decided to go with the latter and walk in the opposite direction of his house since the arena was closer to his club than his house.

It was about a 20 minute walk but it felt like forever considering how cold it was. He entered the doors and he felt like he melted. He didn't know how cold it was gonna be so he just brought one of his lighter jackets. He walked more inside the arena and was starting to warm up but was still really cold. He had only been to the arena once and only for a couple of minutes.

“Woah. You look like you’re freezing.” A voice said from behind him.

Keith jumped and turned around to see a guy around Shiro’s height. He was brunette and had glasses. “Adam? You skate?”

“No, Shiro asked me to come. But why are you freezing? And why are you here?”

“Coach told me to take a figure skating class and go to a figure skating competition.”

“Okay. And I’m guessing you walked.” The older man assumed, seeing how cold the boy was.

“Yeah…”

“Well, c’mon. We need to heat you up before you turn into a popsicle.” Adam wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and led him to the stands. As soon as Keith sat down, he dropped his hockey bag and tried to warm up in his own jacket. “Hey, Hunk. Do you have an extra jacket?”

“Nope. Sorry.” Hunk called out from inside the rink. He wasn’t skating at the moment but he still had to be in the rink. “Is that Keith?”

“Yeah.” Adam was debating to give him his jacket, which he was wearing, or to steal one of the other skaters.

Keith looked around. He kinda recognized the place but at the same time, he didn’t. He wanted to walk around but he was freezing.

Adam was about to take off his jacket and hand it to him when a certain Cuban brunette walked out of the rink.

“Yo, Adam. Who’s that?” The Cuban asked.

Keith looked up from his feet and up to the boy. He was Cuban, brunette, tall and had the most gorgeous blue eyes Keith had ever seen.

“Lance! You always have an extra jacket, right? Great.” Adam walked over to Lances bag and pulled out a jacket, completely disregarding Lance’s questions and protests.

He wrapped the jacket around Keith’s shoulders and Keith put it on correctly. It was black, soft and had Lance embedded into the fabric in red on the right side.

“Can you tell me who just stole my jacket?” The Cuban asked.

“Kei—” Adam started but he was cut off.

“Keith! What’re you doing here?” Shiro finally noticed his brother sitting with Adam. He skated over to the boards and looked at them.

“Coach is being a bitch and told me to take a lesson.” Keith rolled his eyes and snuggled into the Cubans jacket, not caring if he was glaring at him.

“Really? Are you actually gonna do it?” Shiro raised his eyebrows in amusement. He hadn’t ever thought that Keith was gonna start figure skating again.

“I mean, she said either I take it or she’s not letting me play next Friday, so… I kinda have to.” shrugged Keith. “Plus she told me to go to one of your competitions.”

“Pidge and Allura have a competition on Friday so you could come with us then.” Adam pointed out.

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded.

As much as Keith hated the idea of him figure skating again and going to a figure skating competition, again, if it meant he could play at his own game, he was gonna do it.

“Excuse me? Who even is he?” Lance started. He didn’t know who he was except that his name was Keith.

“That’s Keith. My brother.”

“And why does he have to take a lesson if I can clearly see skate blades in his bag? And why’s he wearing my jacket?”

“I play ice hockey. No way in hell I would do figure skating as a hobby or profession or whatever.” He scoffed, disregarding Shiro’s wide eyes, knowing that wasn’t true a couple months or a year ago. “And I walked from my club, which is 20 minutes away from here, with a light jacket.”

“And why didn’t you just bring another jacket?”

“Because I didn’t think it was gonna be this cold. I thought it was only gonna be slightly co—” He stopped and started coughing. Once he finished coughing, he continued. “I’m not used to the cold. I’ve only lived in Texas."

“So you picked a sport that requires you to be in the cold?”

“What, do you want me to get up and do track in this cold? Or do you prefer soccer?” Keith snarled.

“Okay, calm down, Keith.” Adam patted his back. “Lance, go do something else. Get ready for the lock-in or whatever.”

“What lock-in?” Keith asked as he looked up at Adam. He found it funny that he had literally suggested the idea to his coach less than an hour ago and now his brother was gonna have one.

“We’re having a lock-in. We normally have one before every competition. There’s gonna be snacks, alcohol, games and other stuff.”

“That sounds like a high school social no one shows up to.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, there’s gonna be skating, too.” Lance added.

“You should stay, Keith.” Shiro suggested. He really wanted to see his brother get along with his other family.

“Nah, I’m good.” Keith started to stand up as he grabbed his bag.

“We can play a match.”

Keith froze. He hadn’t played against Shiro in forever. He knew Shiro hadn’t been practicing ice hockey and he knew that at that point, Keith could’ve been better than his brother, just like he was better at figure skating than Shiro a couple months ago before he stopped.

“Okay… Right now?” He smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” Shiro smiled and got off the rink to get ready for the game.

“I’ll get Pidge. I know she’s always wanted to watch Shiro play.” Hunk said as he skated away to get the other two skaters who were going over their routine.

Keith smirked and took off Lance's jacket, shoving it in his face. He opened his bag and grabbed his skates. He grabbed his gear and started to put it on over his clothes.

“So, you’re just gonna ignore the fact that you’re freezing and go back on the ice?” Lance scoffed.

“Well, if it means I get to beat Shiro’s ass, I’ll do it.” Keith put his skates and gear on before he got on the rink. He started coughing again but he ignored it and skated around to get a feel of the rink.

Shiro walked out, wearing his old jersey, gear and skates.

“You have that here?” Keith scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Of course I do.” Shiro smiled and walked out onto the rink.

“Uh, guys? Aren’t you missing something?” Adam rubbed the back of his neck while talking. The brothers turned to Adam. “The sticks and puck?”

“Oh…” They both groaned. Shiro got off the rink but Keith stayed. He started to stake around the rink, with his hands in his pockets.

Lance just watched him, still holding onto his jacket that Keith was wearing earlier. Watching him just skate around, not throwing any pucks or holding onto a hockey stick, make Keith look like an actual skater again. He had the posture and the right idea when he was just skating.

Keith stepped off after a while and took off his gear, keeping on his skates. He grabbed the jacket from Lance and pulled it on before heading back onto the ice.

Lance stepped on the rink and followed Keith around.

“Why’s your number 29?” He asked, still skating behind the other boy.

“Cause I was two when my mother left me and it was in 9th grade when I started hockey.” He shrugged.

“I thought your mom died a couple months ago?”

“That was Shiro’s mom, my foster slash adopted mother. My foster parents when I was eight, I think, told me that my mother died when I was two and my dad when I was three, when I had to join foster care."

Lance took a double take on something he said. _‘_ _Foster parents when I was eight '_. “What do you mean your foster parents when you were eight?”

“I was kinda a troublemaker as a kid, none of my foster parents stayed my foster parents for more than half a year. It wasn’t until I was 13 when Shiro’s family took me in and actually cared about me and adopted me.”

Lance nodded. He looked at Keith. He noticed his ridiculous mullet and his pale skin. He also noticed that he had a scar on his left cheek, as if it was a birthmark, but it looked recent. It made that part of his skin look darker than the rest. “How’d you get that scar on your cheek?”

“It was an accident. I got in a fight with some kid during practice. He pushed me down and cut my skin with his skate blade. I never told Shiro until it was too late and my skin already healed like this.”

Lance scoffed. “So your brother never noticed a cut on your cheek. I think he would’ve noticed you bleeding when you got home.”

“I know how to cover up cuts and bruises. I always got into fights, basically had a black eye or bruises everyday. I only got caught every once in a while. I always cleaned up the blood and put makeup on it.”

“You have makeup? Doubt it.”

“I didn't have it. Lo—” Keith cut himself off. “Someone else had it. I just used it.”

“‘Lo’? A girlfriend? Or boyfriend?”

“He was never my boyfriend or anything. Just,” He hesitated for a bit. “good friends.”

“But you wanted it to be more right?”

“I’m not answering that.”

The two kept talking for a bit for a while longer. They played 20 questions, or Lance claimed that they were playing the whole time but he just didn’t say it before. Shiro, Pidge, Adam, Hunk and Allura were just talking and watching the two of them skate around the rink.

“Wait, so you have two tattoos?” Lance questioned.

“Yeah… So? You have one.” 

“Yeah and getting it hurt like hell.”

“I play more aggressive sports, I’m used to the pain.”

“What are they of?”

Keith pulled up his right sleeve to show his first tattoo. Lance didn’t know how to describe it. To him it looked like a random squiggle. “I had a group of friends. This symbol was called the Marmora. I have a knife that has the same symbol. It related me to my biological family.”

“And the second one?”

Keith looked at him before pulling up his shirt slightly. He had the words ‘I love you’ written on the left side of his hip bone. It was written in a cursive font.

“Why does it say I love you?” Lance asked, his way of making himself look away from what he could see of Keith’s abdomen.

“Me and him got the same tattoos. It was true, he didn’t actually love me, we meant it more as friends but still, I wished it could mean something more.”

“Oh.”

Keith nodded and pulled his shirt back down.

The two kept talking. They eventually got off the ice and headed to the stands. Neither of them realized that Keith was still wearing Lance’s jacket. They kept talking for a while. It was eventually around 8 pm and they had been talking for over four hours. They hadn't even realized that everyone else was already playing games and other things.

“Hey, Lance.” Hunk finally called out to his friend.

“Hmm?” Lance finally looked away from Keith. Everything looked different for some reason after staring at one person for four hours straight.

Hunk held up a bottle of beer. Lance reached out and grabbed the bottle. He took a long sip of it. Keith just stared at him, wondering how someone could drink that much beer in one go. It was almost all gone when he held the bottle out to Keith, offering him what was left.

Keith stared at the bottle before he shook his head. “I don’t drink beer.” He looked at Shiro.

Shiro chuckled and handed him a bottle of bourbon. Keith opened it and took a sip of it. Lance watched, amazed that he would drink bourbon when there was beer. Lance had always preferred beer over bourbon. He chuckled and finished his bottle of beer. Keith was a quarter of the way done when he turned to Lance. “Want some?”

“Nah. I’m fine with beer.”

Keith shrugged and drank more of the bourbon.

“Okay, Keith. That’s enough.” Shiro warned when there was a bit less than half the bottle left.

“Why?” Keith pouted. He took the bottle away from his lips and just held it between his legs.

“Because you know how you get when you’re drunk.”

“Shhhhh. I haven’t gotten that drunk since that time with Lo.” Keith giggled. He may have also drank some tequila.

“Still. Gimme the bottle.” Shiro held his hand out to take the bottle.

Keith pouted but handed him the bottle.

“Sooo… What exactly happened that time Keith got so incredibly drunk?” Lance perked in. He wanted to know exactly what happened so he could possibly blackmail Keith with it.

“We made out, he took me to his bedroom, we fucked and the next morning I ended up drunk and alone at his house because he left me there. He never came back. It was 2 days before we left Texas to come here, so I haven't seen him in a couple months.” Keith replied.

All conversations ended. It was all quiet.

“He ditched you in his own house?” Pidge asked quietly.

“Yeah. But no big deal. I’m over it.” Keith waved it off.

It was still quiet.

“Why’s no one talking?” He frowned. “It was a long time ago, I don’t even remember all the details of it. I just remember that he had a party, I drank too much, we fucked and he ditched me.”

“Yeah, but—” Hunk started.

“If he doesn’t want to remember it, he doesn’t have to. Normally when you remember only fragments of something that happened while drunk, it’s because you don’t want to remember something.” said Pidge. She really knew her stuff about drunks.

“Can we talk about something else? As much as I love talking about my brother getting drunk and fucked, I’d prefer if we didn’t.” Shiro said sarcastically.

“Yeah.” Keith pouted. “Can I have the bourbon now?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

_Keith pushed himself on him. He kissed him but quickly pulled away. His eyes were wide, knowing what he did, even for as drunk as he was._

_‘Lo’, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care though. He instantly pushed their lips back together._

_They kissed. Correction. They were making out. On Lo’s kitchen counter._

_Lo picked Keith up and carried him to his bedroom. He threw him on his bed. They continued their make out session before Keith started to pull off Lo’s shirt. Lo looked at Keith. They both nodded. They were both undressed just a couple seconds later._

_—_  

_“Lo… Lotor…” Keith moaned._

_“What do you want, baby?” Lotor whispered in a seductive tone._

_“I want you to stop teasing me and to just fuck me.” Keith whined._

_“Gladly.”_

_—_  

_Keith rolled over in the bed. He blocked his eyes from the sunlight that spilled in the room. He groaned and sat up, holding his head in his hands. He looked around the bed, seeing everything that was there at night except Lotor._

_“Lo?” He rasped out. His voice was almost gone but it was good enough. There was no response._

_He stood up but almost fell back on his ass. Somehow, he landed back on the bed. He groaned again and grabbed his clothes, quickly pulling them on. He got off the bed again and quickly went downstairs, pulling out his car keys. He got in his car and started the car. He didn’t even see Lotor’s car in the driveway so he just assumed that he didn’t want anything to do with him and just ditched him in his own house._

_—_  

“—eith!” Lance shook his out of his trance.

“Huh?”

It was officially the morning of the day after the lock-in. It was a great night, in Keith’s opinion, from what he could remember.

“Shiro was asking if you were coming with us to the competition tomorrow?”

“Uh… Yeah. Sure. Why not? It’s Pidge and Allura’s competition, right?”

They all nodded.

“What time is it?” Keith couldn’t find his phone anywhere. Or his shoe. “Where’s my shoe?”

“It’s 10:24 and you threw your shoe on the rink at like 1 am.” Pidge replied even though it looked like she wasn’t paying attention. She was just on her phone playing some game, making it look like she wasn’t paying attention.

“Hold the fuck up. It’s 10:24? Fuck, I’m so screwed.” He stood up and grabbed all his stuff, not noticing that he was still wearing Lance’s jacket. He ran to the rink and grabbed his shoe before sliding it on his foot.

Lance stood up. “Where’re you going?”

“I have a brunch with the guys. We’re meeting at the, uh, the rink. Coach wants us to bond or whatever.” He shoved the bag over his shoulder and looked around for his phone. “And I smell like alcohol but who cares. It’s not like we’re going to a moderately fancy restaurant. Oh, fuck, we are!” He started mumbling a string of curse words and names like Griffin, Kinkade, Rolo and others that Lance couldn’t pick up. He grabbed his phone and checked his messages. “I gotta go. Thanks for the bourbon and letting me skate around on your rink.”

“It’s fine, Keith. We’ll see you tomorrow right?” Allura smiled kindly at the boy.

“Yeah. See y’all.” He waved before heading out of the arena and back into the cold. He didn’t feel as cold and he realized he was wearing Lance’s jacket. He didn’t feel like going back into the arena so he kept walking.

“So, Lance.” Hunk started. “We gonna talk about your obvious crush on Keith?”

That made Pidge look up from her phone.

“What are you talking?” Lance scoffed.

“Yeah. You didn’t realize that you basically claimed him all night?” Pidge added.

“Okay. What are you talking about? I let him talk with other people.”

“Okay. No. You clung onto him. You basically forced him on you lap just to hug him.”

Lance flushed. “Whaaat? Nooo.”

“Yeah. You don’t remember?” Adam chuckled. “You wouldn’t let him go.”

Lance hid his red face in his hands. “Stop talking.” He mumbled against his hands. “You need to stop lying. He has a mullet! No way I’d ever like someone with a mullet!”

“Uh-huh.” All of them said at the same time.

“Stooop!”

They all laughed.

 

* * *

 

Keith finally got to his house after about 30 minutes. He quickly went to his room, ignoring the fact that he was frozen, even with Lance’s jacket and turned on the shower.

He took a shower in 5 minutes and put on a long sleeved dark red shirt with some gray sweatpants. He didn’t care about his appearances at this point. He put on Lance’s jacket and went to dry his hair a bit. After 10 minutes of drying his hair, putting on cologne and deodorant, he was putting on his shoes and heading to the door. He had his phone and keys in the pockets of the jacket and walked towards the arena, or the meeting point. He was met by James Griffin, probably his closest friend on his team, and that was saying something since James and Keith weren’t even that close of friends.

 

* * *

 

After Keith left, Shiro had to get ready for a class he had. Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Lance were left to practice together.

“I’ve invited another skater for Lance to have a routine with. Once mine and Pidge’s competition is over, Pidge is gonna do a routine with Hunk and Shiro is going to be teaching classes for the next competition and I’m going to be coaching you guys.”

“Why do I have to do a routine with some random person?” Lance whined. He either wanted to do a routine with Allura or by himself.

“You’ll like him. He texted me a bit ago, he should be arriving any second now.”

And as if on cue, a guy walked in. He had a bag in one hand and a phone in the other. Allura smiled and went over to him. Lance examined him. He was wearing a purple shirt and black leggings. His hair was the same color as Alluras silver locks. It was short, a long fringe but with short sides. Normally Lance would think that haircut would look like shit, but it actually looked good on the mystery guy.

Allura greeted the guy and they walked over to the stands together. Lance watched his every move. Before Lance knew it, and before he could snap out of his trance, they were in front of him.

“Lance, this is Lotor. He’s going to be your partner.”

Lance looked the guy up and down, as if he’d recognized him from somewhere or remembered his name, but he didn’t know from where.

“Hey, Allura? How many students are in my class?” Shiro skated towards his stands. His phone was in one hand and he was viewing a list he had on there. “I thought I had seven but the list says nine…” He finally looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Lance’s partner.

Allura questioned Shiro’s stare on Lotor. “Shiro? Is something wrong?”

At that name, Lotor’s head snapped up. “Shiro?”

“Lotor.” Shiro replied coldly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a new place to skate at and one of my friends suggested I came here. What’re you doing here?”

“We moved here a bit under a year ago.”

Lotor’s mouth gaped. “‘We’? As in Keith’s here too?”

Lance stared between the two. There was an old connection between them that neither wanted to bring up. “Hold on. How do you know Keith?” He asked defensively.

“Lance, that’s ‘Lo’. The one Keith was talking about.”

The Cuban stood up. He glared at Lotor. “You’re the one that broke his heart?”

“What do you mean ‘the one that broke his heart’? _He_ left _me_!”

“Then why weren’t you there when he woke up?! Why’d you leave him?! Why’d you fuc—?!”

“Lance! Lotor! Shiro! All of you need to stop.” Allura started. She turned to Shiro. “There are 9 students in your class. Now go back to the rink, they should be arriving soon.” She then turned to Pidge. “Get on the other rink and warm up. We’re going over our routine a couple times. You too, Hunk. Go warm up.” Then she turned to Lance and Lotor. “All your problems stay off the ice. Alright? Today you’re going to be working on coming up with a theme for your routine and start working on it. Okay? If either of you bring up Keith, you’re not competing.” She looked at both of them before walking away.

Lance put on his skates and got on the rink Hunk and Pidge were currently warm up on. Lotor followed him.

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was at the arena, they all got in either Ryan Kinkade or James Griffin’s cars and headed to the restaurant. It was a pretty quiet ride, in Keith’s opinion. He chose to go with James. Keith just wanted to get this out of the way so he can get back to the rink and practice. That’s all he’s wanted to do for the past days but now, he really needed to practice.

Keith always did this thing where he would get stressed out about something and he would take that stress out on the ice. He didn’t know how much he needed to practice until he was in the car and some memories from the past night started to come back. Memories that includes Keith cuddling with Lance. Memories that he didn’t want to acknowledge because they reminded him of that night with Lotor. Memories that still haunted him. Memories that included when he got a tattoo that at points he wished he could just get rid of. He just wanted to get rid of all his memories that had Lotor in them and replace them for other, new, happy memories.

If only life was that easy.


End file.
